


Three Sentence Ficlet

by samskeyti



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare, Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/pseuds/samskeyti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For newredshoes' AU prompt: Northumberland, one of the World Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentence Ficlet

1917: six fading months after the Somme, General Northumberland stops watching his daughter-in-law’s gowns, their silhouette, their drape.

By 1918, the young officers still arrive every six weeks — quieter these days, practical and if they’re angry, it has a sullen, bitter cast — but sometimes, rarely, there’s one who’s proud and scruffy, a cowlick and unravelling laces, blue eyes and rage, one he wants to grab by the arm, grandfatherly and tell to stay and tell to go. _Go_.


End file.
